Certain tasks can be difficult to perform well without assistance. For example, tasks in which a measurement is to be taken while another operation is performed. To illustrate, when a fastener must be fastened while a measurement of location or position is taken to ensure proper placement of work piece. Even with assistance, such tasks can be difficult.